Troublesome Love
by Indyanna
Summary: “Ok, Blaise was my first love and serious boyfriend, ok? Anyway, I just don’t want to go back to that chapter in my life. It’s too hard.” A/U Blaise/Hermione, mentions Harry/Ginny


_**[A/N] Had to vent this out somewhere and FF seemed like the best place : )**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from this fic, I am only a humble fan of the Potterverse._

* * *

"You know, you could just get back together with him," Ginny suggested from her seat across from Hermione.

"You know that's not an option Gin," Hermione responded, "Anyway, I thought we were going to talk about your wedding plans?"

"We were, we did, we've now moved onto _your _love life, specifically the love you share with one Blaise Zabini."

"I don't see why it's that interesting to be honest. We dated, we broke up after Hogwarts because he moved, he moved back and wants to get back together which I don't want to."

"Hermione, that's just a sum of what's happened. You and I both know there's more to it."

"Yes, we both do which means we don't need to repeat it in a café where there could be a reporter hanging around."

"Well then lets go back to your place," Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm and apparating to Hermione's flat.

* * *

Standing up Hermione glared at Ginny and said, "You could have waited for me to finish my coffee you know."

"A half strength, decaf, trim, Latte does not count as a coffee," Ginny replied.

"Humph."

"Anyway, I don't get why you won't just go back out with him."

"Because I can't."

"That's not really a reason, care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Please."

"If I do will you leave the subject alone?"

"Probably not, but if you don't tell me I'll just try and pester it out of you until you give in."

"Fine. I don't want to go out with Blaise again because I don't really want to have to get over him, again."

Ginny motioned for Hermione to continue, Hermione sighed but continued anyway.

"Blaise was my first, _everything_-"

"What about Viktor? And Cormack? And Ron?

"Ok, Blaise was my first love and _serious _boyfriend, ok? Anyway, I just don't want to go back to that chapter in my life. It's too hard."

"Where's your Gryffindor courage gone? You don't want to because it's 'too hard'. Imagine if I had of said no to Harry when he asked to get back together after the war. Harry would be in the same state that Blaise is now."

"What state?"

"Apart from work he stays home, all day everyday and you know that's not like Blaise. He's always out and about and, and, well you get my point."

"Yeah."

"Hermione, you said yourself that you love him, why not just try it again? What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get hurt again," Hermione said quietly walking to her room.

"Hermione, come on. Just go to him, you know he loves you and that he won't treat you like that pig did."

"You know 'that pig's name is Simon. Anyway, I just don't know if I should."

"Hermione! Blaise loves you! He loves you!"

"So?"

"So, you should go over there and shag him senseless!"

"Ginny! What do you think I am? Some common slag."

"No, but you said Blaise was the best you've ever had and come on, nobody passes up the so-called Italian Sex God."

"Hmm."

"Don't 'hmm', get going to his house before I bat-bogey you."

"Fine!" Hermione agreed apparating out of the flat and over to Blaise's house.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door politely and took a step back. She heard shuffling behind the door and then the door swung open.

"Hermione?"

"Hi Blaise, I was wondering if we'd be able to talk."

"Sure, sure," Blaise said smiling and moving out of the way to allow Hermione entry.

Hermione took a seat at the table and Blaise slid into the one opposite.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Blaise offered politely.

"No thanks."

"So, what's you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Listen, I know I said I didn't want to get back together but I do I was just, not really confused, I was just being too cautious."

Blaise digested this for a bit and then locked his blue eyes with Hermione's brown ones. Searching them for a moment Blaise sighed.

"So, you want to get back together?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't before because you were being cautious?"

"Yes."

Blaise swallowed hard and then kissed Hermione across the table. It wasn't really a kiss just a gentle brushing of the lips, soft and sweet. Hermione made a move to deepen the kiss but Blaise pulled back.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to do this and then find out you were just using me."

Hermione placed her index finger on one side of Blaise's chin and her thumb on the other, making his eyes lock with her own.

"I love you Blaise, and I want to be with you."

That was all Blaise needed to hear so he picked Hermione up and carried her off to the bedroom.

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] Kind of a weak ending but I didn't really know how else to end it. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
